The Administrative Core does the accounting, record keeping, purchasing, preparation of continuation reports and final drafts of manuscripts, seminar, meeting, and travel arrangements, and other reporting required for this Program and assists the PD in tracking oversight and compliance. Most of this activity is supported by the Institute of Neuroscience; the Program supports 15% of a Grant Administrator, 20% of an Office Specialist and 10% of the PD's salary.